Problem: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Ishaan completes in his favorite game, he earns $970$ points. Ishaan already has $370$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $2450$ points before he goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Ishaan needs to complete to reach his goal?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Ishaan will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Ishaan wants to have at least $2450$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 2450$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 2450$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 970 + 370 \geq 2450$ $ x \cdot 970 \geq 2450 - 370 $ $ x \cdot 970 \geq 2080 $ $x \geq \dfrac{2080}{970} \approx 2.14$ Since Ishaan won't get points unless he completes the entire level, we round $2.14$ up to $3$ Ishaan must complete at least 3 levels.